


Mac, Jack and Geekachu

by storyhaus



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: I've never played Pokémon GO! but seen a few YouTube vids and thinking up a fic for Fan Works Day I figured Jack would definitely play this. lol





	Mac, Jack and Geekachu

Mac, Jack and Geekachu

Jack gripped the steering wheel.

We have got to get him. I took this mission on and need to complete it.

Jack hit the brakes and the men jumped out of the car and walked quickly, glancing at the people around them.

"Got him. Thirty yards. Behind the statue." Mac murmured.

The older man nodded and stealthily went left while Mac moved right.

"Ha!" Mac held up Jack's phone in triumph.

"You got him bud?" 

"Got him!"

"Yeah, we captured Geekachu in the party hat!" Jack fist bumped Mac.

"It's Pikachu Jack." Mac chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"When I play with you it's Geekachu hoss." Jack laughed.

"How many do you have left now?" Mac asked.

"Five hundred ninety-eight."

"What?!? How many are there?" Mac frowned.

"Six hundred and forty-eight." 

"You've been playing this for over a year and you only have fifty?" Mac gaped.

"Matty blocks it on missions or I'd have a lot more." Jack complained.

"Sorry big guy." Mac hid a smile then looked at the phone, "Charizard just popped up."

"Ooh, he's agood one, let's get him!" Jack grinned and the men were on the hunt for more Pokemon GO! characters.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played Pokémon GO! but seen a few YouTube vids and thinking up a fic for Fan Works Day I figured Jack would definitely play this. lol


End file.
